The present invention relates to data processing, and more particularly, this invention relates to collaboratively installing a computer application.
With recent developments in computer technology, computer applications have gradually evolved toward large enterprise-level applications. Since a large enterprise-level application often includes many complicated components, logic, and/or modules, support and cooperation from multiple parties are generally required when deploying a large enterprise-level application, that is, collaboration is required to complete the deployment of the application. For example, authentication information for the system, database, application server, business domain application, IT infrastructure, and the like, may be required. Usually, such information is confidential, such as user group information, permission information, role information, access control information, and the like. Generally, they are distributed across and kept by different personnel, such as a system administrator, a database administrator, an application server administrator, a business domain application administrator, an IT infrastructure administrator, etc. If such confidential information is provided to a person that deploys the application, it may bring with it numerable security risks. Further, at many times, a system administrator, a database administrator, an application server administrator, a business domain application administrator, an IT infrastructure administrator, etc., may often be located at different geographical locations and/or may work in different time zones, thereby bringing difficulties in the deployment of large enterprise-level applications.